candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 374
| other = | candies = | spaces = 77 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 373 | next = 375 | prevtype = Timed | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 374 is the ninth level in Pudding Pagoda and the 77th candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 150 purple candies and score at least 15,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The candy bombs will be released inevitably as it is almost impossible not to accidentally destroy the cake bomb. *The trick is to deal with 13-moves bombs. *Collecting 150 purple candies in 50 moves would require the player to collect three purple candies per move. *The order is worth 15,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Clear the cake bomb to create more space on the board. However, watch out for candy bombs that are now going to fall onto the board. *Focus on clearing the candy bombs but do not forget the order! *Create special candies to help destroy the bombs and fulfill the order. *Do not use any of the starting boosters as the Cake Bomb will cause them to be removed after it is destroyed. Furthermore, only purple candy will be produced from the lucky candy as only purple candy is required. *If the cake bomb has one slice left, if there are striped candies that go vertically, they can be set off to release some bombs into the map. When the cake bomb is destroyed, the bombs will be destroyed also, granting extra points and if they were purple candies, fulfill part of the order. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Very Easy *' difficulty:' Very Easy 'Reason' *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The order gives 15,000 points (150 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy = 15,000 points). Hence, an additional 435,000 points for two stars and an additional 485,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Clearing the cake bomb will give at least 5,900 points (59 regular candies x 100 points per regular candy = 5,900 points). *There is a massive number of candy bombs which will drop from the dispensers after the cake bomb is destroyed. Moreover, the dispensers endlessly dispense candy bombs. *50 moves is more than sufficient to create at least a colour bomb. Hence, it decreases the difficulty of creating colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. This is essential as the candy bombs can be relatively isolated. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Pudding Pagoda levels Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Millions of points earned Category:Levels with spaces without candy Category:Levels whose candies do not start from rest Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Levels with undetermined difficulty Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars